Jessiebelle?
by Neopuff
Summary: Meowth comes up with the perfect plan: Jessie pretends to be Jessiebelle and she and James fake a wedding! But does it go according to plan? Some Rocketshipping Jessie / James Musashi / Kojiro


Hey guys another POKEMONNN fanfiction BECAUSE I'M A LOSER-I mean because I'm obsessed with Jessie and James.

This one will hopefully just be a oneshot ;A; I don't wanna write a bunch of multichaps and then lose sight of the original plot ffff

also its not gonna be as fluffy or romantic as my other one. IM TRYING TO keep them in character, for the most part. except james doesnt crossdress. sorry james.

ENJOY

oh, quick thing. i dont know james' last name, but people seem to like using "Morgan". so ill go with that. i also made up a last name for Jessiebelle.

----------

Team Rocket was, as usual, looking for the smallest minuscule of food while aimlessly searching for the twerps and their pikachu. All three of them were tired and starving, and soon enough James collapsed behind them.

"James! Let's move it!" Jessie snarled at him. Her stomach suddenly growled even louder than her voice, so she hugged it and fell to her knees. "On second thought...I don't think I can take this anymore..."

Meowth glared at the two of them in frustration. He quickly clawed at their faces to wake them up, and yelled: "ARGH! Whatsa mattah wit youse two? We should be swimmin' in money an' food right now!"

Jessie and James simultaneously screeched and put their hands over their faces. "MEOWTH!"

James sighed. "Well, I used to have money..."

Jessie smacked him over the head. "Then why don't you go claim it!? You could be very useful, James! Just think about it!"

"But I can't go back to Jessiebelle! You remember her, don't you!?" He cried at the thought of the gruesome woman.

Jessie crossed her arms across her chest and sighed. "Yes, I do. I suppose even you don't deserve something like her..."

"What's that supposed to mean?" James yelled at his partner, and Jessie fought back with some pointless insults. They kept arguing as Meowth was busy scheming up the perfect plan.

"HEY YOUSE GUYS!" Meowth suddenly screamed. Both Jessie and James jumped into each others' arms at the sudden screech, and quickly let go. "Meowth just came wit' da poifect plan..." Jessie and James nodded in an effort to tell Meowth to continue. "I'm sure youse guys remember how much Jimmy's fiance looks like Jessie over here."

James face drooped when he realized where Meowth was going with this. Jessie, on the other hand, continued to deny their likeness but didn't stop Meowth from talking.

"Well, if we can trick that Jessiebelle girl t' come to us, then Jessie can dress up as her, youse two can get married, and scram wit' the inheritance!" Meowth posed triumphantly as his master plan.

James stared up at Jessie, expecting her to smack Meowth any second now for coming up with such an idiotic plan. Instead, she had stars in her eyes, and James flinched. "Oh, Meowth! That's a perfect plan! James and I can fake a wedding and take all his money with us! We'll never have to worry about food again!" She picked Meowth up and hugged him, and Meowth laughed.

James was absolutely horrified. "J...Jessie..."

"Hm?" She was still holding Meowth.

"My, uh, parents...are a bit more thorough about marriage than I'd like to think." He hoped that he wasn't sweating or worse, blushing, at the thought of being married to Jessie. "We won't be able to fake one with them around. And I don't even think they'll fall for you as Jessiebelle."

She threw Meowth at James, hitting him square in the head. "Don't be stupid, James! We're Team Rocket! There aren't two people in the world who can see through our disguises!"

James held in his anger, since Jessie did technically compliment him. "Alright Jessie, you can just find out the hard way." She shrugged off his words. "Do you two have a plan for luring out Jessiebelle? Or for taking her down? Because I don't want to be around when she comes near."

"Well, James, you're going to have to be here." Jessie sighed. "Because you're going to lure her here!" She ignored James' screams and looked around for a phonebooth. "Ah~! There we go!" She shoved James towards it and picked up the phone for him. "Now call your annoying little fiance, tell her how much you love her, and ask to meet up later today in the forest or something!"

James stared at the phone and cried. "I can't do this, Jessie! I can't stand her!"

"It's not like you have to mean anything! That dumb girl will probably believe anything you say if you say it nice enough!" She slapped him. "So get going!"

James knew the plan could probably work and it was definitely one of Meowth's best. But he just couldn't bring himself to go through with it. "...can you even pull off her accent, Jessie?"

Jessie laughed evilly at James' words. "Of course I can, darlin'! A lil' Southern accent ain't never been hard for someone like me!"

James shuddered at how accurate it was. 'She sounds just like Jessiebelle...' He reluctantly picked up the phone and dialed his own number.

"Morgan residence, can I help you?"

James immediately recognized the voice of his old butler, and sighed. "Um...hello. It's James."

"OH GOODNESS! Master James! So good to hear from you!"

James heard some shuffling in the background and James' butler's screech told him he was speaking to someone else now.

"Oh, James dearest! I can hardly believe you called! Are you finally comin' back to me, darlin'?" Jessiebelle's voice on the other end of the line created a shiver down James' spine.

"Don't blow it, James! You've already gotten this far! Finish it!" Jessie held a fist near his face and growled.

"...y-yes, Jessiebelle. Well, actually, if you could meet me somewhere instead, that'd work out much better..." He wanted to shoot himself.

"Oh, my! Of course I'd do somethin' like that for you! Where d'ya wanna meet, Sweetie-pie?"

He ignored the petname and sighed. "Um...it's in a forest near one of our old Summer homes...in the Sinnoh region..."

"OH! I know just the one! I'll be there faster than you can blink, James-honey!" She squealed and hung up the phone. Jessie pat James on the back and Meowth smirked, just before James fainted.

"Augh! James, get UP!" Jessie kicked him in the side. "Hmph. I guess he really doesn't want to eat, after all." James twitched and Jessie cried crocodile tears. "James would rather starve with his two best friends than even pretend to marry me!"

James sat up and stared at his teammate, whose sobbing was, as always, very realistic. Guilt instantaneously shrouded his mind, and he sat next to Jessie. "Don't say that, Jessie. It's not that I don't want to marry you, it's just that I...I kind of enjoy living like this, even if I'm hungry all the time..."

She snarled. "That's not what you said last time." James gave her a confused look, realizing she was referring to the 'marrying you'. He blushed and recalled the time his Nanny and Pop-pop had suggested the two were married, and he screamed and claimed he would rather take death. Obviously it wasn't true, but Jessie had still been offended nonetheless. She sighed. "How long until Jessiebelle gets here?"

"Huh?" He stopped. 'She completely changed the subject.' "Um, I'd say it'll take her maybe twenty minutes. But...ugh, with her, you never really know. Honestly, she could be here any s-"

"JAMES?!" A familiar voice called out through the trees, and Jessie and James held each other quickly. Meowth scrambled behind them. "Where are you, darlin'?"

James started hyperventilating. "I really don't want to do this..."

Jessie and Meowth quickly hid behind a bush and Jessie called out her seviper. "Now, when I say go, you're going to grab that little wench who looks like me until she's completely unconscious! Got it?"

The seviper nodded.

James shivered in the middle of the clearing, waiting for his impending doom.

"Jaaames?" Some rustling in the trees ahead told the poor man that his follower was almost there.

"James!" Jessie whispered from the bush behind him. "Say something! Now!"

"...I'm...over here...Jessiebelle..." His head hung low as he said those words quieter than humanly possible.

Unfortunately for James, she heard him. "COMIN', SWEETIE-PIE!" Dirt filled the air behind Jessiebelle as she ran towards her fiance. James quickly closed his eyes and waited, opening them again after five seconds of nothing.

And there she was, staring at him like he was a ghost.

"...h-...hello, Jessiebelle."

"JAMES! What in Sam hill are you wearin'?" She pointed strictly at his Team Rocket uniform. "Ain't that one o' dose Team Rock uniforms?"

"...it's Team Rocket...and yes, it is."

"Well, I'm gonna hafta get you outta that drab immediately!" She quickly ran towards him and James screamed.

"JESSIE!"

"Go! Seviper!" Jessie stood up and pointed at Jessiebelle, and Seviper followed the order. Jessiebelle squealed as the seviper wrapped itself around her and squeezed. "Yes! Squeeze tighter! Hahaha!" Jessie laughed evilly as Jessiebelle quieted and went limp.

James put his hands on her arm. "Jessie...you're going to kill her..."

"Hm?" Jessie stopped laughing and looked over at her pokemon. "Oh. Right. Return, Seviper!" A red flash of light shot out at the snake pokemon and it returned to the pokeball. "My bad!"

James stared at Jessiebelle, who looked, for the first time James could remember, peaceful. Or at least, not like a creepy unwanted fiance like she normally was. He looked over at Jessie who was staring at Jessiebelle's face intently. "I really don't see the resemblance here, Meowth. I'm much prettier than this girl."

James sighed.

"Alright you two, scram for a moment while I change." She shooed them off into the trees and quickly started to change. When she was done, Jessie followed the path they went down and waited for the two boys to turn around.

James screamed when he saw her. "I-I'm so sorry, Jessiebelle! I swear it wasn't my idea!"

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me. James, don't even joke!" Jessie hit him over the head. Meowth took notice at how she looked remarkably just like Jessiebelle.

Meowth smirked. "Jimmy boy, your parents are never gonna see through Jessie's disguise!"

James groaned. "That's what I'm afraid of..."

----------

One knock on the door was all it took for his parent's disturbing laughter to protrude from beyond the doors of their mansion. He took a step backwards and Jessie latched herself on to his arm, pulling him towards her and the door.

The door opened and his parents stood there, eager and laughing. "James, my boy! You've finally come to your senses!"

His mother giggled. "And Jessiebelle, you got to him so quickly!"

Jessie smirked and cleared her throat. "Of course, you two! How could I let my lil' James stay away for any longah!" She ignored James' wide eyes and dragged him inside. "Now, when should we have the weddin'?"

James' father smiled. "Well, as soon as you two get ready!"

"Sounds perfect! I'll start gettin' dressed immediately!" She danced her way upstairs with Meowth under her dress. James stood his ground and stared directly at his parents, who were looking at his shirt.

"James, what in the world are you wearing?"

"That is one unrefined outfit if I'd ever seen one!"

James sighed. 'I want to leave so badly...' They grabbed an arm each and pulled him towards his room where he'd start changing into his proper wedding attire.

---------

Jessie spun around the room with Meowth. "This is the best plan you've ever come up with, Meowth!" She smiled big and bright. "His parents are such dopes, there's no way we can fail!"

"And even more than all that, youse two can finally get married!" Meowth laughed heartily as Jessie stopped dancing.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She dropped him onto Jessiebelle's bed, and gasped when they heard the familiar sound of James' mother coming down the hall.

"Do you need help gettin' ready, dear?" She stepped into the room just after Meowth hid behind the bed. "Oh, dear! You haven't even gotten your dress out yet!"

Jessie rubbed the back of her neck. "I'm sorry, I was so busy thinkin' 'bout James that I lost track of time! I'm so excited fer the weddin'!"

James' mother walked over to the closet and opened it up, revealing one gigantic and extremely expensive-looking wedding dress. Jesse's eyes sparkles at the sight. "That's MAGNIFI-er, I mean...oh my! It's so beautiful it's like I ain't never seen it before!"

James' mother laughed and helped Jessie put on the dress as Meowth sneaked out of the room and down the hall to where James was changing.

He appeared in the room just as James' father and butler were leaving, chatting about how all the relatives would be here in less than an hour. Meowth hopped in and gasped at how natural James looked in the tuxedo he was wearing. "Geez, Jim, I never thought black could be your color!"

James jumped where he stood and turned around. "It's not!" He tugged at his collar and whined. "I never thought I'd actually wear this..."

"And I never 'taught you'd actually marry Jessie!" He laughed at James' awkward face.

"What is that supposed to mean?" James glared at the talking cat, not understanding why he of all people would try to act like a matchmaker.

"Nuttin' really. Youse two have always acted like a married couple, I couldn't help but wonder when you were gonna go through wit' it!" He chuckled at the slight blush on James' face, and smirked thinking about what they were going to do when they realized they were legally married.

"Meowth, you're just making this worse for us! Once Jessie realizes this is going to be more legitimate than she thinks it will, she's going to want out of it immediately!" James slapped his palm against his forehead. "This plan is insane!"

"Eh. I'm sure Jessie'll want t' go through wit it with or without the money." Meowth muttered under his breath, thinking James couldn't hear him. However, he did.

"Wh-WHAT?" James stared at Meowth, as if the talking pokemon always told the truth. "Y-you think Jessie wants to marry me?!"

"Geez, I din't say dat!"

"But you implied it!"

"...yup." Meowth laid back on James' bed and watched the man rubbing his head.

He yelled at Meowth. "YOU BETTER BE MAKING THIS UP!" The blush on his face was evident and Meowth laughed maniacally. "Argh! This is...humiliating!"

---------

The reception started, and James stood with a few guys he knew in school at the end of the aisle. All of his relatives were sitting on the church's benches, and he was sweating because of Meowth's words from earlier. 'He just made it up. He was making it up. Jessie doesn't actually want to marry me,' he repeated in his head.

James lost track of everything around him as soon as Jessie-er, "Jessiebelle" started walking down the aisle, arm-in-arm with his father. He gulped inaudibly and tried not to notice how nice Jessie looked in the wedding gown, and how sweet she looked smiling up at his father. James got lost looking at her face. 'I told Jessie I'd rather die than marry her...but was that even true?' His face turned red when he realized what he was thinking and he shook it off and smiled at his wife-to-be.

Jessie, on the other hand, was doing fine through all this. 'It's just James,' she repeated in her head. As she grabbed his father's arm, she tried to ignore the small cat that was, once again, hiding underneath her dress. She walked while smiling up at the older man, not having to force it when she remembered just how rich he was. As she reached the end of the aisle, Jessie took a look up at James, and she couldn't help but blush. Sure, she'd seen him in wedding attire before. But he was wearing a dress. She couldn't really think of a time when he'd been wearing the tux and she'd worn the dress, and she suddenly realized why. 'Because he looks...really good in a tux.'

She kissed James' father on the cheek and smiled at James' hand that was held out to her. He pulled her next to him and they waited through the preacher's words for:

"James Morgan, do you take Jessiebelle Wellington to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

James shivered at the sound of her name, and quickly remembered who was actually standing next to him. "I, uh, I do."

"And Jessiebelle Willington, do you take James Morgan to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

Jessie said nothing for a moment, and started with an, "I..." before realizing she was not Jessie at that moment, she was Jessiebelle. Jessie cleared her throat and put the Southern accent back on. "I do."

"Then you may now kiss the bride!"

Jessie squirmed. How could she have forgotten that? Although she and James had no problems hugging or touching each other whenever they could, they'd never done anything close to kissing before. She suddenly felt absolutely awkward and turned towards James, who looked as bad or worse than she did.

James started to lean down towards Jessie, and when she realized he was okay with this, followed his lead. Just as their lips were about to touch, a loud kick threw open the doors of the church.

"Stop the weddin'!" An angry Jessiebelle dressed in Jessie's usual Team Rocket uniform pointed angrily at Jessie. "This bride's a fake!"

Everyone in the church gasped and looked over at Jessie and James, who smiled and laughed awkwardly. Jessie spoke first. "Why, uh, this young girl must be insane!"

"James! That stupid girlfriend of yours ain't nuttin' but trouble!"

At the sound of their special word, Jessie and James perked up and ripped off their costumes, only to reveal their usual Team Rocket uniforms underneath. "Of course! That's why you should prepare for trouble!"

"And make it double!" James added in. Both of them paused in action and looked at each other, realizing that their entire plan was foiled.

"Urgh...DRAT!" Jessie scowled as she ran towards the door, kicking Jessiebelle in the face as she hopped through. James quickly followed her, jumping over Jessiebelle's twitching body. He tried to hold in a laugh at the shock on his entire family's faces.

He looked over at Jessie and smiled, linking his arm with hers. "Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"

She smiled back and laughed. "But maybe we can try this again someday. I'm sure Jessiebelle won't wait forever." James tried his best to ignore the implications from her statement, and laughed. They both ran off, away from James' mansion, back into the forest.

"Too bad Growlie wasn't there. He probably would've enjoyed seeing you kick Jessiebelle."

"I know I enjoyed it."

A familiar voice behind them made them stop and look back. Meowth was running as fast as he could to catch up with them, and also to run away from Jessiebelle, who was hot on their trail. Jessie and James stopped waiting and kept running. "HEY! Wait for Meowth!!"

-----

:D i enjoyed writing this, and i hope i kept them all in character for the most part!

too bad jessie and james didn't kiss at the end pssh


End file.
